


So Honey Hold My Hand (You like Making Me Wait For It)

by gunboots



Category: Actor RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, M/M, i'm not...sure what happened, it's not even really them it's just like a bad bl of actor ocs almost, pls just ignore this, this is legit just almost 1k of henry cavill pining over armie hammer, ya i know i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, Henry Cavill, man of steel, potential Christian Grey (and god, Armie's laugh is still ringing in his ears), and most sought after bachelor of the hour is hopelessly, endlessly, infatuated with his happily married, straight co-star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Honey Hold My Hand (You like Making Me Wait For It)

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore. This isn't beta'd in the slightest and is honestly just a drabble that ran out of control at 2 am. I...I...can only blame [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uwHvpiAn5AY) and just [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-JwmQZR3-OM) and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coQ-8ejfHuQ). This is dedicated(???)/totally blamed on Vawn and partly Renne because they only fueled my Armie Hammer bender.
> 
> I'm....I'm so sorry on so many levels, does this even make sense? It's more like a stream of ideas and motions than it is a concise fic. Please don't look at me. The title is from a Carly Rae Jepsen song come on y'all.

The thing is, Henry Cavill, man of steel, potential Christian Grey (and god, Armie's laugh is still ringing in his ears), and currently most sought after bachelor is hopelessly, endlessly, infatuated with his happily married, straight co-star. 

He doesn't THINK it's infatuation but everyone else seems too. Alicia thinks it's sweet, smirks at him with a little flick of her mouth. He's pretty sure it's gotten to the point that Hugh Grant ALMOST wants to say something about it--Guy HAS joked about it. Henry has a vague suspicion Armie’s wife KNOWS but it’s something he cannot and will not confirm. 

The only person who hasn't said anything about it IS Armie. 

Armie, who eagerly shows him selfies that he and Elizabeth take, of his Vespa, of little things of his life back in the States. Armie, who doesn't hesitate to sling his shoulder over Henry's shoulder in photo-ops and touch him openly in front of paparazzi. Armie, who fills the awkward pauses and silences and makes all those damn _50 Shades of Grey_ questions in interviews tolerable. Keeping the mood light and Henry distracted even as the interviewers get a little less friendly and a little more invasive.

Armie is a far shot from Illya in a lot of ways, but there's an honesty that Illya has that is all him. He earnestly wants to be Henry’s friend, even gushed when they were first introduced on set and then followed it up by cracking a joke that made Henry laugh to the point of tears. It’s a good change of pace, and he does like the easy camaraderie of it all. 

Amy Adams texts him every once in a while and he almost wants to ask “ _what does one do when they’ve suddenly fallen for their married co-star_ ” He has a more than vague idea that she’d send him either _Taylor Swift_ or _Adele_ song lyrics in response. For a wild and crazy second, he actually considers asking Ben Affleck of all people for advice.

Instead he confirms he’ll go on tour with Armie to promote the movie. He laughs at all the snapchats Armie sends—which are all as disjointed and unpredictable but just as vibrant as he is. He sends back some of his own but they don’t quite feel the same. He tries not to think about how eagerly he looks forward to being able to see his (he won’t say _crush_ , he refuses to because he has some PRIDE still) friend again. He’s looking forward to breakfasts where Armie will tell him to eat more and then shove food on his plate before he can protest. He’s excited to see the others, sure—he still finds Armie’s wife immensely charming—but he's anticipating press junkets more than he should and he knows exactly why. Can already hear Armie's voice in his ear, feel the dig of his elbow, the pat of Armie's fingers on his knee.

All in all Henry expects a sorely needed break from filming, and if he enjoys the fact he and Armie would both be getting there before anyone else than it’s his business alone.

What he doesn’t expect, when he finally lands and arrives at his hotel, is Armie already waiting near his room.

“That eager to see me?” Henry asks, because Armie does have a tendency to gravitate towards him. It's easier to focus on missing his friend than the way Armie's dressed down in a button up that emphasizes his biceps and—Henry doesn’t know what led him here but here they are.

What Henry doesn’t expect is for Armie to consider him, wary.

“Ok so…this is a little weird but...” Armie says instead, after a moment. “I…yeah…we need to talk.”

The tension is thick in the air suddenly and Henry chafes because Armie is his friend--the sudden formality hurts more than it should.

“What about?” Henry asks, diplomatic and it’s definitely not subtle at all.

Armie struggles for a minute, hands pausing like he wants to gesture and Henry watches as he settles some kind of debate before he finally just gives a sigh and admits: “I think it’s better if I just show you.”

“Now I know something’s wrong—you ALWAYS have something to say.” Henry says, though his voice wavers just slightly as Armie comes closer and before Henry can even consider retreating—

Armie is reaching forward and—

Oh.

Well.

On the list of things he expected from Armie Hammer, happily married, assumed straight co-star, and friend—a KISS was not one of them. Certainly not one of THAT caliber, one that’s rough and somehow still a little kind.

Henry’s not even sure what to say, what to demand, even as Armie pulls away and looks sheepish (and adorable and Henry despairs).

“You’re married—” Is all that comes out of Henry’s mouth because he’s just so good at shooting himself in the foot.

Armie makes a face, gives a little laugh and shrug.

“We kind of…have an agreement.” He admits, almost coy. 

Almost.

He’s looking at Henry and it’s everything Henry ever wanted--and he hates (really, he should say something—how did Armie even KNOW), absolutely hates how it makes him more than a little weak-kneed.

“Am…Am I really that obvious?” Henry asks, even though he’s still breathing Armie’s air and Armie’s arms have somehow wound themselves around his waist.

“Oh yeah buddy—BIG TIME.” Armie smiles though and it’s so dazzling and Henry is so, so, enraptured.

Damn him.

“But it’s ok, I think it’s kind of cute that you’re more Clark Kent than Superman.” Armie says, before leaning down to kiss him again.


End file.
